


giddyup (i'm your buttercup)

by sophister (melonkollie)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Appropriate Use Of Adult Toy Store Product, Established Relationship, Fade to Black, Fallout Kink Meme, Giddyup Buttercup, Implied Impending Voyeurism, Improvised Sex Toys, Inappropriate Use Of Wilson Atomatoys Product, Is Cowboy Fetishism A Tag, M/M, Other, Preston Garvey Has Done Nothing Wrong Ever In His Life, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sexy Human Ingenuity, Where There's A Will There Is A Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonkollie/pseuds/sophister
Summary: "Preston," says Noah from across the room, cinching the end of the rope to the bed frame and giving a final, decisive tug, "We’re naked, it’s the middle of the night, and you're hogtied over a pink toy horse. I think first names ought to be a fair concession."





	giddyup (i'm your buttercup)

Preston ducks his head in the light of the oil lamp, teeth worrying at the edge of his lip as he squirms to see out from behind his hat. The hat's crooked brim hides the rest of his face, shadow nearly thick as the leather itself, but the brightest thing in the whole room is his smile when he looks up and says Noah's—  
  
"General."  
  
"Preston," says Noah from across the room, cinching the end of the rope to the bed frame and giving a final, decisive tug, "We’re naked, it’s the middle of the night, and you're hogtied over a pink toy horse. I think first names ought to be a fair concession."  
  
Preston's laugh is, as ever, contagious. He’s shy like this, no blushing virgin by far, but reserved in a way he never is in the field. Out of words, out of sorts, but pleasantly so, like he still just can’t quite believe his own luck; it's a feeling Noah knows well from personal experience.  
  
Thus undeterred, Noah plucks the rope _—twang!_ —following the taut line up to the ceiling, over a rafter and then down again, where it winds its way into a soft band of fabric, wrapped around, holding Preston's wrists up and together, high enough to emphasize the lean, smooth muscle of his arms, his chest, the curve of his shoulders. Lamplight playing across his pectorals, already starting to work up a shine.  
  
"Little sweaty there, cowboy; good? How 'bout that safeword?"  
  
Preston nods, says, "Mayday," and then he says, "Noah," and Noah's not sure if he's fidgeting or if he's lost his balance, or if he's deliberately fucking himself onto the dildo strapped to the back of the metal horse—and lord bless Wilson Atomatoys, with apologies for flagrant misuse of their product—but the end result comes out the same either way.  
  
Preston's mouth falls open and his whole body flexes, weight shifting in turn between the balls of his feet and the braided rope holding him up on display. There's just enough slack in the rope at his ankles that he has room to lift himself out of the saddle, but not enough left to completely dismount—much less to slide free of the cock in his ass, blue silicone slickened with salvaged lube.  
  
Noah had to get a bit creative with the knots, but hard work never was more rewarding than this; the Buttercup's spring-loaded joints bend with Preston as he sinks back down with a stuttering groan, toes curling into the faded rug. His cock bobs heavily, fully hard, and if Preston were to tip his pelvis forward just _so_ , it would rub against the ridges that encase the toy's neck.  
  
Noah can’t wait ‘til he works that one out.  
  
“Alright, so. Rules,” Noah double-checks Preston’s circulation, pausing to straighten the hat on his head. “Tell me if you start to get un-sexy uncomfortable. Safeword if we need to stop completely. If you think you can come like this, _please_ do, cross my heart, I’d enjoy nothing more than the sight—but lord knows I ain’t averse to helping hands either. Bottom line, I am right here if you need me.”  
  
Preston hums, head angling up for a kiss, and Noah is more than happy to oblige.  
  
“Bestly, lastly, and most important: I love you. Now,” Noah murmurs against Preston’s lips and, matching him grin for grin, steps back, with a playful slap to his thigh, “Giddyup.”

**Author's Note:**

> (tweaked, polished, and x-posted from yonder faloutkinkmeme)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ♥ eta in light of Events: noah uses he/they pronouns, preston is gay—sturges, incidentally, is also gay. everyone in fallout is gay
> 
> ♥ plagiarism is Not Nice


End file.
